


Dark Desires

by 30Morgause04



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia discovers about Angelique and Carolyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

"Angelique?!" Carolyn rolled her eyes. She'd been waiting for this. She pulled her headphones off.  
"Keep your voice down." Julia picked up a Smirnoff bottle off the side and downed the remnants. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh, spare me. She's been bragging all day." Carolyn smirked.  
"Thought she might have."  
"You know, there are many rumours about you, Carolyn but this one had too much evidence. Also she said that you'd been seeing her every night for six months! Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" The redhead yelled. She sighed, curling a lock of blonde around her finger.  
"I was protecting David."  
"Oh, by letting him alone while you shag the woman who killed his mother? Do you even realise you're underage? It's illegal!" Carolyn was surprised that that had been her first problem. She had expected Julia's evident lust for Angelique to be it,  
"She's attractive and doesn't hate me. Even these days, this is a rare combination."  
"Oh yes, I forgot the badly-done-to teenager." Carolyn raised her eyebrows. Then she had an idea.  
"Julia, I'm surprised at you. I thought a well-known seductress like yourself would fin her fascinating." Julia rolled her eyes. She had heard this being said by the girl's mother but played the game.  
"Well sure. Spiritually, sexually and physically, she's fascinating. Which is why I thought you'd want to know I knew before I told your mother." Carolyn shrugged.  
"Then be fascinated, Julia. I'm willing to share," she whispered huskily with a wink.


End file.
